Hello Cold World
by the last fleeting smile
Summary: Draco and hermione face one more year at hogwarts against old prejudgices, and could it be possible that love could bloom from 6 years of hatred?


**Hey dear readers, this is my first Harry Potter Fan fiction. It starts when Hermione is on her last two weeks of summer break, She is coming up on her 7****th**** year, the war never happened, Voldie died when harry was born, James and Lilly are alive, there will be no Harry/Ginny , and Ron will be bashed in this story I have added some OC's . They are a major part of the story and will be mentioned a lot. THIS IS A DRAMIONE don't Like don't read simple as that, if you have constructive criticism or nice reviews please review, if not GO AWAY I don't need you lowering my self confidence anyways.**

'In, Out, In, Out. Keep Breathing, One more mile.' This is what Hermione Granger Chanted to herself as she ran around her neighborhood for her second mile. The steady beat of her music spurring her on as she kept herself in shape so when she played soccer she played her best. Yes, Hermione "Bookworm" Granger played soccer. Actually she played right wing. As she rounded the corner by her house she saw her friend, Paris , the left defender of the team she played on standing at her door with a soccer ball in hand and a smile on her face that Hermione took as 'I'm going to kill you for not calling me and inviting me running!'. Hermione put her best apologetic face on and stopped right in front of her and said "I'm sorry I didn't call I just wanted to run this morning, and I thought you were still sleeping." Paris laughed, "I do sleep a lot don't I?" Hermione nodded. "Well I didn't bring my soccer ball over here for no reason, now that you're all sweaty and tired from running I can beat you!" Paris taunted.

So Paris and Hermione walked to the park where they started playing soccer. They practiced goal kicks, blocking, passing, and defending. Paris got the idea their friend Kayla should play with them. So she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Kayla. Hermione started juggling the ball and thinking of Hogwarts, this was her 7th and final year, she didn't know whether to be excited or depressed about ending and going into the real world. She loved her friends a lot, but she missed Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley's, well the rest except Ron, her and Ron didn't last long, he was demanding , rude, and was a crass moron.

"Hermione Kayla's on her way as well as her sister, and Courtney." Paris said. Paris went to Hogwarts too, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Kayla and Courtney went to Beauxbotens because their mother taught at the school and thought she could keep a better eye on them. The other Courtney went to a private Witches academy in New Jersey, America. Despite all the distance they all are still best friends, Paris being the she spent the most time with, and she was best friends with them all. They met at a soccer camp when they were 11, and were roomed together.

"Okay I'm glad we all can hang out over the summer. Oh Paris are we going to youth tonight?" Hermione goes to a church in the town she lives in and enjoys youth; she has a lot of fun there. "No we have to go to diagon alley tonight and start shopping for Hogwarts, were meeting Harry and Ginny there. It's a shame they didn't fall in love like everyone wanted." Paris had this odd personality about her, one minute she could be happy, the next she could be hitting you in the head with the soccer ball, but Hermione loved her all the same. She had long brown hair that was wavy, blue green eyes, and a heart shaped face, she was tall and slim but despite her slim figure she was one tough cookie.

"HERMIONE, PARIS!" they heard the voice of their friend Courtney. Courtney had medium length black hair and dark caramel eyes; she was short, slim and could run fast. Kayla, the girl behind Courtney had shoulder length dark blonde hair with pretty purple highlights. She was the punk kind with a pair of ice blue eyes. Her twin had lighter blonde hair with, the same eyes as her sister. They were both of medium height and slim.

After all the pleasantries and hugs they played soccer for about 2 hours. Hermione was exhausted and hungry and was pretty sure she had a ham sandwich calling her name. "Hey do you want to come over for a sleep over and we can rent some scary movies and have fun before diagon alley tomorrow?" they said yes and set off to Hermione's house a nice sized 2 story house with blue shutters and white siding a pretty wraparound porch and a tire swing in the front yard. Her dog ran out to greet them as they walked up. Gucci, the golden retriever, a well mannered dog ran out to greet them as they walked into her house. Preparing for the night ahead.

Draco was bored. His father was away on business, his mother was shopping, and he was just about to go insane when his best friend Blasie Zabini enter through the floo.

"Draco, I'm about to go insane with boredom." He says as he enters Draco's personal living room. He brushes his broad shoulders from the soot that laid on them. Blasie is 6'4 with tan skin and cropped black hair, a pair of cerulean eyes. Draco was 6'5 with porcelain skin and a pair of tantalizing grey eyes.

"Blasie, you read my mind! What do you think we should do?" Draco inquired.

"Muggle World?" Blasie replied. Draco pondered the request, it would be a change of scenery, and he could have new taunts for Mudblood Granger. "Sure." The left Draco's manor via floo, arriving at The Leaky Cauldron, walking out they realized they had no-idea where they would go. So they picked a direction and walked, unknowingly toward a park, where a certain bushy haired (not really anymore) bookworm was playing soccer with her friends.


End file.
